Doran Martell
' Doran Martell' is a Vandal and the son of Quentin, and Jane Martell making him the patriarch of House Martell. Doran has two siblings in the form of Oberyn, and Krenna Martell of which Oberyn is a gifted fighter that earned renown during the Journey, and since then has become the leader of the House Martell military forces, his sister is kind and gentle noble women that has raised her daughter, along with following the death of Doran's wife she raised Doran's children as well. Doran was married to Mellario of Norvos and together they had three children in the form of Obella, Leven, and Dorea of whome all are trusted and skilled members of the House Martell military forces. Because of the early deaths of Olyvar and Mors and the difference in age with his surviving siblings, Doran was raised alone. This may have stimulated his tendency of not speaking out his thoughts. He squired at Salt Shore, where he would come to meet his wife Mellario of Norvos, and in a very short time they fell in love and married. Although Mellario was high born enough to become his wife, in Lucerne most marriages for nobles are political marriages and a love match is very uncommon. The couple had three children. Although they married out of love the marriage was not very happy. Mellario could not get used to Lucernian customs. Shortly after the birth of Obella, Franzal was sent to be fostered as the ward and squire of Lord Anders Yronwood. This was done to make peace with the Yronwoods after the previous Lord Ormond Yronwood had died of his wounds taken in a duel with Oberyn . Mellario did not approve and this led to the collapse of their marriage which fully ended when she died while giving birth to Dorea. In his fifties Doran became badly afflicted with gout, barely able to walk and is usually confined to a wheelchair. He spends a great deal of time at the Water Gardens, the summer home of the Martells, watching children play. He avoids the commoners and only sees his trusted courtiers and advisors to hide his weakness from his enemies. This lack of approach has meant that most people see Oberyn as the face of House Martell but in the background Doran wields a heavy hand and his daughters are very loyal to him. History Early History Because of the early deaths of Olyvar and Mors and the difference in age with his surviving siblings, Doran was raised alone. This may have stimulated his tendency of not speaking out his thoughts. He squired at Salt Shore, where he would come to meet his wife Mellario of Norvos, and in a very short time they fell in love and married. Mellario Although Mellario was high born enough to become his wife, in Lucerne most marriages for nobles are political marriages and a love match is very uncommon. The couple had three children. Although they married out of love the marriage was not very happy. Mellario could not get used to Lucernian customs. Shortly after the birth of Obella, Franzal was sent to be fostered as the ward and squire of Lord Anders Yronwood. This was done to make peace with the Yronwoods after the previous Lord Ormond Yronwood had died of his wounds taken in a duel with Oberyn . Mellario did not approve and this led to the collapse of their marriage which fully ended when she died while giving birth to Dorea. Gout In his fifties Doran became badly afflicted with gout, barely able to walk and is usually confined to a wheelchair. He spends a great deal of time at the Water Gardens, the summer home of the Martells, watching children play. He avoids the commoners and only sees his trusted courtiers and advisors to hide his weakness from his enemies. This lack of approach has meant that most people see Oberyn as the face of House Martell but in the background Doran wields a heavy hand and his daughters are very loyal to him. Family Members Leven Martell Black.jpg|Leven Martell - Daughter|link=Leven Martell Oberyn Martell II..jpg|Oberyn Martell II. - Brother|link=Oberyn Martell II. Relationships Category:House Martell Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People Category:Patriarch